<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet time by Rainwater_Apothecary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119980">Quiet time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary'>Rainwater_Apothecary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, nightly writings, short and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse treats his love to some Old West literature.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Things are simple in your westerns.” Hanzo stretched like a cat and cozied his shoulders back against his fiancé’s thigh.<br/>

</p>
<p>Mccree smirked and continued running ink-black strands of hair through his feeling fingers as it dried.<br/>

</p>
<p>It had become an unspoken afternoon ritual that the two sharpshooters partook in whenever the light was right for it; one man would pull out a book or a piece of music or a memory from home and the other would merely savor it. 

</p>
<p>No judgement, no interruptions outside of translation notes.<br/>

</p>
<p>The archer sighed and the sunset sparkled on the twin barbels of his bridge piercing. Jesse settled the little paperback on the couch arm and raised a warm, chestnut eyebrow.<br/>

</p>
<p>Black eyes shone gently back up at him.<br/>

</p>
<p>“I like it. The simplicity, the imagery.”<br/>

</p>
<p>“It’s not as pretty as yer poems, Han. But I like it alright.”<br/>

</p>
<p>As the sun continued to set the cowboy picked up his little volume of home and continued reading in the unhurried, drawling syllables that painted pictures of oceans of sand and clear, wide open skies. Starlight became his cherry blossoms and hoofbeats became old friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>